


Now and Forever

by Jld71



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: An Angel and Pagan Goddess fall in love.





	Now and Forever

Now and Forever

 

“My love, I’m here. The time is nearly upon us. I will cast the spell soon.” Semyazza said into the darkness. A smile crept along his lips. A private smile, only for him and his beloved. The room is dark, a single match cuts through the blackness as he lights a candle. As he moves about the room, he continues lighting all twelve candles. He had laid out the white pillar candles in a circle earlier that evening, know that as the time grew near he would start to shake with excitement. Everything had to be exact, perfect for this to work. The ancient symbols long ago etched into the wooden floor mark the placement for the candles,not that it was needed. He knew this by heart, muscle memory would take over, leading him in the right direction. He can feel the anticipation building in his body, his muscles hum with the desire to move. His breaths quicken until he feels like he is gasping for air. He has to remind himself to remain calm, it’s only a matter time now. Cocking his head, he waits, listening for the chiming of a distant church bell. When the last chime marks twelve, it would be time to call upon the Goddess Ashtoreth. He licks his lips in apprehension. Closing his eyes, he draws in several breaths to steady himself. Going over in his mind the steps of preparation he’d taken, making sure no steps had been missed. It was a simple spell, but from the dawn of time no longer used. Forgotten as time erased it from existence. But he remembers. He knows the spell by heart, committed to memory so long ago.

He could only perform this spell once a month on the night of the full moon. Waiting for the day to arrive was agony. It left him feeling like he was twisting in the wind, needing to be anchored to the magic. The longing to cast the spell slowly building day after day, from the last full moon to the next consumed him. Each month was filled with wanting, desire to hasten the days into weeks to move time forward. He had no spell for that. None existed that would propel time to move forward at his command. He had searched for such a spell, only to find they didn’t work. He had to wait for the lunar cycle to complete its self. He saw the cruelty in a spell that could only be cast twelve times a year, knowing this was done as a punishment. His lips curled into a snarl at the thought, marring his features.

He stood in the circle, clad in only a pair of black pants. His feet were bare, feeling the hard wood against them. His chest bare, exposing his tight muscles to the night air. Lifting a muscled arm, he brought his hand to his hair. Running his long fingers through his short cropped blond hair, he rubbed the back of his neck. It was an act he did when trying to remain calm. The wait was long and torturous in nature. His green eyes surveyed the room, making sure everything was at the ready. His red, full lips parted into a smile. Everything that was needed was there, waiting to be used. A table against the wall in front of him was set with wine, goblets and enough food to feed a small army. All the favorites of the one he was waiting to summon were there, waiting to be consumed. He turned his attention to the wall behind him. The massive bed filled the space. The dark wood polished until it shined, picking up the candlelight. The soft silk sheets glinting in the candlelight making him want to run his hands along the cool material. Plush pillows stacked for comfort as much as aesthetics topped the bed, the look was inviting. His breath came faster as he looked at the bed, only used once a month. Desire starting in the pit of his stomach, creeping its way up his body causing him to shudder.

Steadying his nerves, he waited as hard as it was. He shuffled from foot to foot, knowing the time to cast the spell was nearing. He rubbed his hands together, needing something to do, needing to move. The curse would never be lifted, those who opposed them had seen to that. She had dared to love him and he, her. They had been separated by their love for one another, something that to this day angered him. An angel was only supposed to love God, himself. He had once belonged to the Order of The Seraphim. Putting no one above him, only the love for God in his heart. Once he had seen the Canaanite Goddess the love he felt for his father almighty, had been pushed aside. He had tried to put her out of his mind and heart over a millennia ago to no avail. He tried to turn her to God’s way. But, she was bound to her Pagan ways. A Goddess of Fertility. As he was bound to heaven. An Angel of the Lord. Neither were able to let go of their ways, etched into their very being.

He never dared to entertain the thought of her feeling love in return for him. Yet, she had. She had called to him. Hearing her voice, he left Heaven behind. He appeared to her in all his heavenly glory. White wings stretched to the Heavens, sword set ablaze. The look of adoration on her face was still etched into his mind. Her cheeks turned pink as she stood a breath’s width apart from him. He reached to touch her soft hair, running his fingers through. She had reached up, bending him to her lips. The promises made to each other in the grip of their passion, everlasting in their love. Forbidden to him and his kind. Their secret being revealed for all to witness in Heaven.

To say all hell broke loose would be an understatement. God was vengeful, after all. The ultimatum had been given. Cast the false God from your heart. He couldn’t meet the eyes of his father. Yes, he loved God. But, he loved her. There was room in his heart for both. Surely, his brothers and God could understand this. No, he was cast from God’s house, from his love and his brothers. He was torn from everything he’s ever known. He was flung to Earth, stripped of his wings, but not his immortality. Yet another blow delivered to him, thrust upon him, to live among the mortals, yet never dying. Denied by his father and barred from heaven, he turned to his beloved.

She welcomed him with open arms. Happy to have her love by her side. No matter the cost, they were together. They would forge a life together, as unheard of as it would be. But, it would be theirs to cherish, until the Pagan Gods discovered their secret. They were brought before a council to be judged. Her fellow Gods tore her from his arms. His name on her lips, calling to him, arms outstretched reaching for him. She begged to be released. Their judgment rendered, she would remain hidden from him, save for one night a month. Given only that time to be together, to hold one another. They would have from the stroke of midnight to the break of dawn to be together. The spell was to be cast, unbreakable for eternity. They had dared to love each other, they would suffer the consequences. He tried to break their circle, tried to stop them from completing the spell. He was held back as they drew power from the elements. The spell was cast, separating them for all eternity. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from his body at the loss of her. The only kindness the Pagan Gods showed him was teaching him the spell that would allow him to summon her. A consolation, cruel as it was. They would be able to love each other, but be separated to exist in two different worlds. As if forever revolving around each other as the earth to the moon did.

The chiming of the church bell broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. Exhilaration running through his body. It was time to summon her. Speaking in Enochian, the language of the angels, he began to recite the familiar words. Words he had learned so long ago, his first spoken language. He felt the rush of power as the words tumbled from his lips. Electricity building, crackling as it was called forth to aid in the spell. As the last chime rang out, he finished the spell. The summoning was complete. It always made him laugh when a spell or ritual called for blood. The ancient spells had never called for blood, only the elements of Earth. He never knew where the use of blood had actually come from. Had anyone else still existed from his first time on Earth, they would marvel at the lunacy of blood magic. But, a lot of spells stemming from the crusades now called for that as an element. Blood magic had no more power than a snowflake against a match. Now, all he had to do was wait. He could feel the shift in the temperature. The air began to cool, chilling his skin. He heard movement behind him. A smile spread across his lips. He turned to her, his breath catching at the sight of her. Drinking in her beauty was intoxicating. She was here, if only for a time and they were together.

She seemed to glow from the candle light. She is beautiful, ageless, untouched by time. Barefoot, wearing a simple shroud around her shoulders, clutched in her right hand. Her left hand reaching out to him. Her eyes sparkle at the sight of him. Need, want and longing showing in her features. Her lips part with a smile, “My love. . . “ Her words are snatched by the hungry kiss he can’t stop himself from giving. He takes her into his arms. “ I’ve missed you.” He whispers huskily into her neck. Damn this curse that separates us he thinks to himself. Sweeping her off her feet, he carries her to their bed. Gently placing her atop the bedding, looking at the Goddess before him. Flaxen hair frames her face, falling past her breasts. Skin, almost translucent, soft to the touch. Beautiful wide blue eyes gaze up at him. He accepts the hand offered to him. He sighs, time is ticking by and it breaks his heart with the thought. They only have until first light. As dawn breaks, she will be pulled from this world, leaving him to mourn her loss for another month. His heart aches at the thought of being separated again as they have been in the past. A tear slips down his cheek. She reaches up to brush it away, understanding his pain. She too shares it. “I’m yours, now and forever.” She murmurs, before pulling him down into a lovers embrace.

Now and forever. The words repeat themselves in his mind. They have the now. But, it will feel like forever before they are together again.


End file.
